The Edge
by Sea Biscuit x
Summary: J.O.N.A.S. The Jonas boys are captured while on duty, bringing them to what is essentially a living hell. Will they ever make it out alive? Non-graphic Kevick.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_  
_This was a tad short, and I'm sorry about that!  
There are also mildly icky things in this fic, such as child molestation (eew!). If that bothers you, please do not read this. It's not graphic or anything, but just warning you so I don't get a hundred flames saying 'OMJ THAT WAS SO GROSS __UR__ SICK'_.  
_Please let me know if this is worth continuing, or if I should just trash it. If I DO continue, there will be torture and violence and other nasties in the next chapters, which would explain the summary.  
Thank you!_

My wrists ached as from being chained to the wall for so long, and I was aware of a dull throbbing in the back of my head. Being locked in a room made entirely of concrete with no sources of ventilation in ninety-seven degree July weather was making this no easier.

Sweat ran down my back, dampening my black shirt and making my clothes stick to my body in the most unpleasant manner. All my possessions had been taken away, including my tracking device, which left me with no hopes of rescue for a long, long time. Being trapped for more than seven hours was nothing – I learned to endure such conditions through extensive training, and it would have been easy to just stay chained to the wall for quite a while, were it not for the constant worry for my brothers gnawing at the back of my mind. Nick was the first to be captured. Kevin and I split up in hopes of recovering him, but both of us were caught and separated. I had been knocked out with some sort of blunt object, and woke up in this state, with no idea where my siblings were, or what our captors were doing to them.

I sighed and closed my eyes. The room was so dark, that it wouldn't have mattered whether or not they were opened or closed; either way, I could not see anything. This mission was to recover a briefcase of money, worth billions of dollars. The criminals had held up a US Embassy in Nigeria, taken the money, and somehow transported it back to the United States, which is where we come in – to get it back. But something went and now here I was.

I mentally kicked myself for being so stupid. If I had been more careful when making the calculations, neither Kevin, Nick, nor I, would be in this situation. All I could do now was to pray that my brothers were alright. I had faith we would pull through, we always did. This wasn't the first time we had been held hostage. A few months ago, we were kidnapped, and we made it out within a day; the worst wound out of the three of us was merely a cut on Kevin's shoulder. We were entertained around the headquarters for quite a while; recounting the tale with only a teeny bit of exaggeration for our fellow spies as they stared in silent admiration. Except, the only differences from our last experience were that we were separated and that we had no means of communication with the outside world.

My eyes snapped open at the sound of a click. The door swung open, and pale light flooded into the room. I squinted, my pupils still adjusting to the sudden change. When I was again able to see clearly, I made out the form of a wide, heavy man dragging in an awfully familiar person. My heart skipped a beat. It was Nick!

The fat man pulled Nick in and slammed the door shut behind him. Again, we were enveloped my complete darkness, until a small click was heard, and a single light bulb in the ceiling was lit.

"Good afternoon, Joseph," the man said in a pleasant voice, holding a blindfolded and gagged Nick's tightly bound hands behind his back. "I hope you're feeling well today?"

"Never been better," I replied breezily, tugging on the chains that restrained me.

I supposed Nick recognized my voice, for as soon as I spoke, he started squirming about, his gag swallowing and muffling his desperate voice. I remained calm, determined to keep my cool, but my heart was screaming at me to do something, to get Nick away from the obese, foul-smelling man.

"Good to hear." The man casually threw Nick to the floor with a thud. A thick Spanish accent was evident in his voice. "My name is Raoul. I'll be keeping you two fine gentlemen company this afternoon."

Nick struggled to his knees, and was kindly rewarded for his efforts with a swift kick to the gut. I took a deep breath, willing myself not to lose my temper as my brother doubled over in pain, whimpering pitifully.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly, not letting my voice waver.

"Oh, nothing much, really," he said, planting a foot on Nick's chest, pinning him to the ground. Nick tried valiantly to get up, but Raoul's shiny, leather-shod foot held him firmly in place.

"Get to the point."

"No need to be impatient," he chuckled softly, clearly amused. "Just a tiny bit of information. Won't take you long at all to answer. Just a few numbers from your mouth will suffice, and you and your brothers will be free to go."

"Numbers?" My mind was blank. I expected him to demand that I reveal the location of our confidential files or something. Why the hell was he asking me for numbers, of all things?

"Smart boy," he said encouragingly. "Now go on. Spit it out."

"I don't know what you're blathering about," I said dumbly – which was the truth.

"Don't be shy, now, Joseph!" Raoul exclaimed, sounding like a kindergarten teacher fawning over her five-year-old students. His voice was so friendly, that I was actually surprised when he kneeled down and began pressing his sausage-sized thumb into Nick's throat. Nick began to choke and gasp for air, flailing about helplessly against his restraints.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Raoul continued, applying more and more pressure with each passing second. "The numbers on the lock."

"What lock?" I demanded, more confused than ever before.

"Really, Joseph, you are so exasperating." He jerked his thumb away from Nick's throat, and Nick pulled in a long, raspy breath, taking in as much oxygen as he could with one breath.

"I don't want to hurt your brother anymore," Raoul said, sighing with mock sadness. "He is such a pretty little one."

"I swear, I have no idea –"

"The lock on the briefcase, Joseph," he interrupted, "The lock on the briefcase with the money. We've tried everything we could to break it, but I guess the only thing that'll work is entering the password."

_There was a lock on the briefcase?_ I thought.

"Come on, now. Just three, tiny little three-digit numbers is all I'm asking for." he smiled widely at me and then returned his gaze to Nick. "Have you seen your brother's face, Joseph?"

"Of course I have," I answered, puzzled.

"No, I mean, have you ever REALLY seen it?" Raoul's questioned, tenderly caressing Nick's cheek, "How simply beautiful it is?"

I narrowed my eyes in what I hoped to be a menacing glare. "What the hell are you trying to get at?" I demanded.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" his hand began to glide down lower, and his hand brushed against my brother's chest. Nick, who had fallen silent, tensed up under Raoul's touch.

My breath hitched in my throat as I slowly began to realize what he was doing. "Get your hands off of him," I commanded, trying to sound assertive, though I was quivering uncontrollably on the inside.

"What are the numbers?" he repeated, his fingers traveling lower and pinching Nick's ass. Nick let out a small whimper and began to tremble as Raoul began to stroke the inside of his thigh as one would stroke a small kitten.

"I don't know," I growled, hoping my voice wouldn't betray how nervous I felt.

"Well, I think you do." He emitted a high-pitched giggle as I shuddered.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off." Anger bubbled in my stomach as his hand got dangerously close to the place where if he dared to touch, I would promise him a slow, painful death.

"I wonder," he said off-handedly, "What it would be like for me to simply dispose of you, Joseph. I'd be more than happy to use your brother instead; he's much prettier anyway… I'm sure he'd be much more willing to provide me with the information I need. Imagine, Joseph, your innocent little fifteen-year-old brother, still a virgin… imagine what I could do to him… imagine him struggling and crying as I -"

My calm façade exploded. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" I screamed, struggling and rattling against the chains.

"No one will be stopping me," he said, laughing quietly, a venomous, disgusting laugh.

"YOU SICK FUCK!" I felt a sudden burst of strength and ripped one hand free from a shackle, leaving behind bloody scraps of skin.

Raoul's face hardened, his sickeningly sweet voice immediately changing into cold stone, his eyes still fixed hungrily on Nick, "I swear to God, Joseph, if you don't tell me the password right now, I will rape your brother and rip him to pieces, you got that?"

I ignored him, jerking my other hand free with a bit more ease. I wondered for a brief second why I hadn't been able to pull free earlier. Raoul, being the thick-skulled shithead he was, didn't even notice that I had freed myself of my restraints. I didn't have any more time to think as he swiftly pulled Nick's shirt off and jerked him upwards by the hair, causing him to let out a cry of pain.

A roar of fury tore from my throat, and I ripped the hidden knife I had sewn into my shirt out, springing forward and driving the blade deep into Raoul's throat.

Raoul opened his mouth to let out a terrible shriek, but no sound came out, and he fell over, dead, onto the floor.

Without even glancing back, I hurried to Nick and untied his wrists first, then undoing his gag and blindfold. The blindfold was soaked with tears, as fresh ones flowed freely from his eyes.

"You okay, Nickie?" I asked, gently lifting his chin up to check his face for any damage.

He threw his arms around me, letting out strangled, choked sobs.

"It's okay," I said reassuringly as he cried into my shoulder, wrapping my arms comfortingly around his waist. "It's okay, Nickie. It's all okay."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:  
**__I had this whole chapter written down, but my computer crashed, and I lost it. So I had to rewrite it, but it turned out much worse than my first draft. My apologies!  
Ha, I realized how Hulk-like I made Joe in the first chapter. I'm really sorry about that._

Nick refused to be consoled as the afternoon wore on, sobbing pitifully into my shoulder for what must have been hours. I tried my best to console him, but my efforts were in vain. I could do nothing but hold him close and stroke his hair, murmuring useless words of comfort.

"Calm down, Nickie. It's going to be okay." I attempted to reassure him for what was probably the hundredth time today.

The smell of death hung heavy in the air. Raoul's dead body lay off to the side, his mouth agape and eyes frozen open. It hadn't hit me until now, but I had actually killed a human being. I never imagined I would have to capacity to do so, despite all the "killings" I performed in simulations back at headquarters. But I had hoped and prayed that it would never come down to this, and I would never have to take another life. Disgust and shame mixed, and I pulled my hands away from Nick, not wanting to touch him with the hands that had killed another man.

Nick's sobs eventually died down and were reduced to sniffles. Finally, he looked up at me, his face stained with dirt and tears.

"See? You're doing fine, Nick."

He took a deep breath, easing himself up on his knees and trying to balance himself until he finally was able to sit upright, shaking only slightly.

I gave him an encouraging smile. "How're you feeling?"

His eyes met mine, and his lips formed one word: "Kevin."

I wanted to kill myself. This whole time, I had been so occupied with Nick, that I had completely forgotten about my older brother.

"I'm sure he's fine," I said confidently, though something tugging at my heart told me otherwise.

Nick shook his head and looked down, fresh tears beginning to emerge.

"Nick, don't worry. Kevin's strong, I'm certain he's –"

"They hurt him, Joe." Nick spoke softly.

"What?" I stood up, alarmed.

"I…I was in the same room as him… they asked him for the lock combination… he didn't know, and… and they hurt him."

"Nick, I need you to calm down. Don't cry, okay?"

He drew in another shaky breath, but nodded. "I won't."

"Atta' boy, Nick-o. Now, just stay here."

I made my way over to Raoul's carcass. I sent a little prayer, asking God if he could forgive me for what I had done to the man. Then, I searched his pockets, and it wasn't long before I found what I was looking for – a ring with several keys hanging from it.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do." I spoke in a low, even voice. "We're going to unlock the door, find Kevin, and we'll be out of here in no time. I bet that in just a few hours, we'll be having burgers and fries at McDonald's."

Nick smiled at my attempts to make light of the situation and nodded.

"Just stay behind me. If anything happens, just run as fast as you can."

He looked at me uncertainly, but there was trust in his eyes. "Okay."

"We're gonna get through this, Nick. We'll be fine."

"I know."

I ruffled his hair lovingly. "Let's go."

I helped him to his feet, supporting him until he was able to stand and walk without too much difficulty. Then, I chose a random key and shoved it into the lock on the door. To my surprise, it clicked and the door opened on the first try.

I squinted against the bright light of the hallway, giving my eyes a few seconds to adjust. I looked around, making sure the coast was clear.

"Ready, Nick?"

"Yeah."

I stepped outside the room, with him following close behind. To my dismay, the hall was lined with hundreds of doors. Searching through each one would take forever.

"Guess we should start looking," I said, not looking forward to the task at hand.

"Wait," Nick piped up, "I think I remember what room it was."

"How could you have remembered?" I looked at him in disbelief. "You were blindfolded."

"Yes, but I counted the steps."

I had to smile. Leave it to Nick to be so observant. Even when he was being dragged down the hall, bound, gagged, blindfolded, and fearing for his life, he still managed to count the steps he had taken.

He closed his eyes and took exactly fourteen, evenly spaced steps as I followed. Then he turned, faced the door in front of him, and opened his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure this is the one."

"Good job." I gave him a pat on the back, and turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked, and swung open easily.

The room was dark, just as the one I was locked in had been. I could make out a huddled figure in the corner. "Kevin?"

"Joe?"

Nick let out a squeak at the sound of our older brother's voice and flung himself at him.

"Kevin, I'm so sorry! I won't leave you again!"

"Shh, Nick, it's okay." Kevin wrapped his arms comfortingly around Nick and whispered to him, just as I had been doing earlier.

"Are you okay, Kev? Oh, God, this all my fault!"

"Don't say that!" Kevin hugged Nick closer and kissed his forehead tenderly. Only when Nick looked up at me in alarm, as if he was afraid of what I would say, did I realize that my two brothers were in love.

Now it all made sense. They would always insist on sitting together at every meal, the secret glances they stole at each other, the way they spend almost every second of the day together. Hell, Kevin had even let Frankie have his room, moving in with Nick instead. It was wrong on so many degrees – they were my brothers, for crying out loud – but the sheer happiness and worry for Kevin in Nick's eyes was enough to dissuade my doubts.

"It's okay." I shrugged. "If you guys love each other, then I guess that's that."

Nick sighed in relief and buried his face into Kevin's chest.

Kevin spoke. "You're a good brother, Joe."

"Yeah, thanks. But as touching as this has been, don't you think we should be getting out of here?"

"Oh, right. Problem is, I'm kind of stuck here." He nodded at his feet, which were chained to the ground.

I sorted through the key ring and held up a small, silver key. "You think this is the one?"

He shrugged. "Give it a go."

I stuck the key into the lock, and to my relief, the cuffs sprang open.

"Thanks." Kevin rubbed his ankles.

"Don't mention it. You okay?"

"You should ask Nick if he's okay."

I turned to Nick, confused. Nick clung onto Kevin's shirt tighter.

"They touched him, Joe," Kevin said softly.

"What?" Anger began to rise in my throat. "Those sick, sons of –"

"Joe, don't," Kevin said warningly, "You're upsetting him."

"How could you, Kevin?" I exploded, "How could you have let them? You're his older brother, for Christ's sake, you're supposed to protect him!"

"Stop yelling!" Nick cried suddenly, sobbing. "It's not his fault! He was tied up, he couldn't do anything!"

He was right. It was wrong of me to expect so much of Kevin, when he was as helpless as the rest of us.

"I'm sorry, Kevin, I didn't mean it."

"Forget it." he smiled, but I could tell he was hurt and that guilt was weighing him down.

I reached out my hand to help him up, but a sudden shadow blocked out all the light from the door.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, boys." A soft, silky voice glided smoothly through the air. I turned around slowly and found myself face to face with four men.

"Who are you?" I demanded, standing in front of my two vulnerable brothers.

The man who spoke chuckled. "My first name is of little consequence to you, but you may refer to me by my last name, Sullivan."

"Sullivan." I spat the name out like a dirty word. This was the guy who was responsible for infiltrating countless high security government databases, acquiring priceless information on merely a whim. He was the one who had executed the heist that had resulted in the briefcase being stolen from the embassy. A genius who abused his powers, consumed by greed. Now, the only thing standing between him and the money was the lock – and us.

He smiled widely at me, revealing rows of misshapen, crooked teeth. I surpressed a shudder. "You must be Joseph. I assume you've made acquaintances with Raoul?"

"Yes," I said, unable to keep the sarcastic bite out of my voice, "We're great friends now. In fact, we've got a round of golf scheduled for tomorrow afternoon."

Sullivan opened his mouth to say something, but his eyes lit up as they fell on Nick. "Oh, how nice to see you again, Nicholas!"

Nick shrank back, and Kevin wrapped his arms around him protectively.

"You don't need to be afraid of me, my dear boy." Sullivan knelt down and stroked Nick's cheek with a long, pointed finger.

"Don't touch him!" Kevin shoved the man away. "Haven't you already done enough?"

Sullivan's face hardened momentarily, but them eased back into a smile. "I was only just getting started," he murmured, eyeing Nick hungrily, "I only got to have a little bit of fun before I gave him to Raoul. It was a good of me to do so, considering his death…" he let out a sigh. "Raoul was one of my most loyal men. I'm going to miss him dearly." He raised a hand, and before I knew what was happening, two strong pairs of hands gripped my arms, shoved me to the ground, and pinned me down.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, struggling wildy. Another man had separated my brothers and was now holding Kevin against the wall, leaving Sullivan to seize Nick by the arms and twist them painfully behind his back.

Nick whimpered, but didn't struggle, though was clear that he was terrified.

"I'll see you two boys later," Sullivan smirked, dragging Nick out of the room and slamming the door behind him.


End file.
